Sesame street song parodys!
by Blacklily of AC
Summary: All the parodys! Just ask! I have "share it maybe" as the first one! Click and find out! I only have the first one until i get reviews! (P.S. Duckie rock is for ernie.) and I swiched up the words for share it maybe from th real version.
1. Share it maybe

**I got bord so I put the lyrics for Cookie monster parody "call me maybe" to "share it maybe"**

**Here we go!**

Me got a wish on me mind  
It is a chocolate chip kind  
Me look at you and me tell  
You may have snickerdoodle

Me trade me soul for a bite  
Me spell it out black and white  
Me look at you and me see  
You like an elf in a tree

You, cookie-showing  
And me hunger growing  
Let's get skim milk flowing  
We'll start this snack going baby

Hey, me just met you  
And this is crazy  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

It's hard to look at  
Your snack baby  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

Hey, me just met you  
And this is crazy  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

Cuppy-cake with frosting  
It don't phase me  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

You took you time with the bite  
Me trying to stay polite  
Me start to really freak out  
Please someone call the girl scout

Me no grumble or grouse  
?It's taking toll on me house  
Me going off me rocker  
Please give me Betty Crocker

You, cookie-showing  
And me hunger growing  
Let's get skim milk flowing  
We'll start this snack going baby

Hey, me just met you  
And this is crazy  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

It's hard to look at  
Your snack baby  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

Hey, me just met you  
And this is crazy  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

Pie and ice cream  
?It don't phase me?  
But you got cookie?  
So share it maybe

Before you came into me life  
Me missed you so bad  
Me missed you so bad  
Me missed you so, so bad

Before you came into me life  
Me missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
Me missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look at  
Your snack, baby  
But you got cookie,  
so share it maybe

Hey, me just met you  
And this is crazy  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

Chocolate pudding  
It no phase me  
But you got cookie  
So share it maybe

**There! If you want more parody songs just ask what onse and I'll get em!**

**~moonstar~**


	2. UPDATE

**More will be on the way! Just wait please! It may be a wile but it will be here soon! Just a reminder so no one thinks it's a one shot. (I have no clue what that is)**

**Moonstar of nightclan ;)**


	3. DUCKIE ROCK ANTHEM

**Hello! People who love this! Sorry! I may do one more later, but I cant find the lyrics to, "dynamite" sorry mistycreek! I will try to find it later, I cant find out the lyrics to the actual song! Anyway, I hacve made up a parody so let me put it in!**

"**Party rock anthem" to "Ducky rock anthem"**

Rubber ducky's in the tub tonight  
Everybody gonna have a bath time  
If you don't have a duck, borrow mine  
'cause' Everybody's gonna have a bath time

Rubber ducky's in the tub tonight  
Everybody gonna have a bath time  
If you don't have a duck, borrow mine  
'cause' Everybody's gonna have a bath time, We just wanna see you

Splash that

In the tub, soap suds  
Scrubben all around ya?  
Duck in the tub  
Non-stop playen with water  
Ducky's comen in like im their daughter  
What type soap, I gots to know, Rubber face, yellow  
'cause I'm Duck and yo  
Half orange, half yellow, sitriz fruit, game the water, bubbles flow

Yooo! I'm splashen through these bubbles like fireo  
I got that coolish flow  
Duck and Yo, ya, halo  
We Rubber Ducks  
Yeah, that's the things that I'm wetten  
On the rise out of water  
No soap on our body, Hey!

[Chorus]  
Rubber ducky's in the tub tonight  
Everybody gonna have a bath time  
If you don't have a duck, borrow mine  
'cause' Everybody's gonna have a bath time

Rubber ducky's in the tub tonight  
Everybody gonna have a bath time  
If you don't have a duck, borrow mine  
'cause' Everybody's gonna have a bath time, We just wanna see you

Splash that

Every day I am scrubalin

jump up fast  
And be the first duck to make me pop this bubble  
We get the scrub yeah man, Now stop, drowning is bad  
One more pop for us (Another one)  
Please fill up the tub (pour them soap-suds)  
We just want to swim (You flip it now)  
Now you are scrub with me (You're bubbled now)

scrub up scrub down  
scrub your body all around  
[Repeats3]  
Put your hands up in the tub[Repeats2]  
scrub up [repeats9]  
scrub your body all around, all around  
Put your hands up in the tub[repeats]  
Put your hands up!4

[Chorus]  
Rubber ducky's in the tub tonight  
Everybody gonna have a bath time  
If you don't have a duck, borrow mine  
'cause' Everybody's gonna have a bath time

Rubber ducky's in the tub tonight  
Everybody gonna have a bath time  
If you don't have a duck, borrow mine  
'cause' Everybody's gonna have a bath time, We just wanna see you

Every day I am scrubalin

**WOW! That took forever! I had to figure out the lyrics! (The lyrics for the real song are horrible! Trust me! Don't read them!)**

**Thanks! I may write 1 more later, just wait for like a month! Maybe shorter. Thanks!**

**Dreamsoul of technoclan**


	4. ATTENTION

**Due to medical issues, Blacklily00, has not been able to update her stories for the past 6 months. We are very very srry. please be a bit more patient.**

**Thank you,**

**The little writing voices inside Blacklily00's head.**

_**For complaining people who think this would be against the rules:**_

ELMO APPEARED AND EVERYONE DIED THE END.


End file.
